Heads and Tails
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Como Badou conheceu o filho da puta mais fodido daquela parte da cidade.  Ou como Haine conheceu o bastardo mais sem noção daquela parte da cidade .


**Título**: Heads and tails  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: DOGS – Bullets and Carnage  
**Resumo**: Como Badou conheceu o filho da puta mais fodido daquela parte da cidade. (Ou como Haine conheceu o bastardo mais sem noção daquela parte da cidade).

_

* * *

Free my mind, levitate  
Don't let any of those fuckers in my headspace  
Let me go my own way  
Burn the rest of them that try to keep me enchained  
_**Headspace – Velvet Revolver

* * *

**

**Tapa-olho**

Tudo estava como tudo sempre esteve. Isso queria dizer: a) bastardos fazendo barulho, b) um cinzeiro entupido , c) peitos ruivos servindo sua cerveja. O bar, não um bom bar, mas o único perto o bastante para ele se arrastar até o apartamento, bêbado como um filho da puta, ainda tentando cantar a garçonete.

_Ele_ estava lá também, um tipinho curioso. Sempre roubava alguns minutos de sua sóbria contemplação. "Não sei como ele se chama, Badou." Riu a garçonete. "Mas ele sempre paga em notas de 100."

Sempre que podia o ruivo dava 2$ de gorjeta. Notas de 100? Na visão simples de Badou (que tinha uma única perspectiva, afiada como o olho bom) toda nota de 100 gasta naquele buraco era dinheiro sujo.

Badou tinha palpites, mas nada que realmente roubasse seu sono. A pinta daquele rapaz era de assassino, mas peculiar demais para ser ligado a alguma família. O tipo sempre vinha com uma calça colada, geralmente a vermelha tingida. Gola alta e duas protuberâncias bem marcadas na calça. ("Ah, - diria Badou se um dia alguém o ouvisse dizendo aquela frase, "um veado que precisa de duas? Eu estou bem com essa aqui, Trudy" – E faria um movimento obsceno.)

O albino (o rapaz era albino além de tudo) tinha em seu bolso um celular caro e o bolo pequeno de notas. Ele esperava o contato, atendia monossilábico e partia.

"Ele vem há vários meses, sempre fica assim… no canto. Nem fala comigo, só arregala os olhos vermelhos. Aquele cabelo branco… não parece pintado. Ele espeta com gel. Com certeza daqueles importados, de cheiro bom, mas não é descolorido... quando descolore não fica assim."

"É o que eu digo, Trudy…" Ela chamava Cindy. "Como garçonete, você é uma puta cabeleireira."

Uma noite Badou esqueceu seu isqueiro. Seus dias haviam sido tão absortos por trabalho sujo e ácidos novos que se um dia existiu, o isqueiro que ele tinha no bolso entrou em processo instantâneo de não existência (e/ou combustão).

(Isso ele tentou explicar para Trudy. De maneira _didática._ A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha fina como uma linha e terminou de limpar o balcão com seu pano velho. "Já disse que não tenho fogo, amor.")

Badou largou a cabeça. O cheiro de álcool etílico invadiu sua narina, uma sensação de dormência na pele recostada na Madeira. Mesmo naquele estado Badou percebeu, como apenas meia dúzia de assassinos perceberia, que havia alguém atrás dele.

Um bastardo de postura torta, encolhido e com uma das mãos enfiadas no bolso. Não no gatilho, no bolso. A outra erguia uma chama de Zippo importado e o par de olhos vermelhos _não lhe encarava_.

Badou demorou mais que o normal para responder à intervenção. O ruivo esperou alguns momentos para ter certeza que era com ele. Só então mordeu a ponta do cigarro e inclinou o pescoço para alcançar a chama. Metade de seu corpo ainda recostado no balcão, o pescoço esticado como uma pomba.

" v'faleu." Disse com o cigarro entre os dentes, puxando a nicotina com cauta satisfação. Badou, na realidade, nunca havia esperado o contato. ("Mas que merda, Hein Trudy." Diria ele depois, e se perguntaria se bastardos violentos não precisavam também de uma conversa de bar).

O albino não olhou para trás, mas partiu bem acompanhado. 4 macacos, todos conhecidos de má vista esperavam o rapaz coberto de vinil deixar o bar. Um deles acariciava sua própria protuberância no bolso da calça. Uma automática que Badou já tivera o desprazer de conhecer.

O ar ao redor do ruivo ficou espesso por vários minutos. Parcialmente drogado, fumando o primeiro cigarro de sua madrugada, Badou repensou a aproximação. Por todas as noites do último mês o albino esteve em seu bar. Isso provavelmente colocava Badou no bar _dele_ todas as noites também.

"Fuck…" Exprimiu Badou, depois de tragar o momento por 2 minutos inteiros. "Se esse bastardo voltar,- disse a Trudy – vai trazer alguma merda com ele."

Badou só voltou ao boteco uma semana depois. Coincidência e um ex-colega que surgiu na cidade, cheio de armas e recomendações. Trudy o recebeu com um sorriso tingido de loiro. Ela apontou com o queixo para o sofá que o albino se sentava.

"Vocês combinaram. Olha quem tamém não deu as caras."

Badou deu os ombros, praticamente por uma semana. Trudy (como todas as mulheres que Badou conhecia) não tinha muito o que dizer. Enquanto engolia a cerveja quente a loira insistia em fazer algum comentário sobre _ele_.

"Pois prefiro um mafioso que pague em dia. " Respondeu ela a uma provocação de Badou. "Do que um bom moço que peça fiado."

O ruivo estava bêbado demais para se ofender.

Essa monotonia durou oito dias. Mais que interrompida, a calmaria foi literalmente explodida, espirrando sangue e coisas gosmentas na parede do bar.

(Um silêncio diferente se faz no momento apos o sangue. A sensação de ar trancado antes do primeiro grito).

O barulho dos tiros logo sobrepujou a eles e o único som que Badou realmente distinguiu foi o estridente estertor de Trudy. A loira não gritou, endurecida pela cidade, mas o ar que ela tinha dentro do pulmão foi expelido com a agudeza de um guincho. Um pequeno animal de olhos arregalados que se encolheu atrás de seu balcão.

Badou empurrou o corpo para trás no momento que seu copo foi atingido. Um pouco da dose espirrou em sua camiseta e o cigarro se perdeu para sempre. As pessoas caíram ao seu redor, e o ruivo atirou até entender o som saía de seus lábios como: FODAM-SE SEUS COMECU DO CACETE.

Quando outras automáticas se juntaram à melodia Badou saltou nada atleticamente uma janela quebrada. Meteu-se a esconder atrás de um carro já bastante perfurado por balas.

Foi a primeira vez que os olhos vermelhos lhe encararam. Arregalados como os de um animal, dois canos apontados para seu rosto. O reconhecimento lhe poupou alguns novos buracos na roupa. Sem tempo para boas-vindas, o ruivo procurou munição no bolso dos jeans.

"Amigos seus?"

O albino comprimiu as sobrancelhas brancas e Badou deu razão à Trudy. Fuck, o cabelo era natural. E os olhos também. Um cara muito magro e muito pálido que se moveu rápido como um animal.

O ruivo estralou o pescoço assim que se viu sozinho. "Foda-se você também, ." E afundou o dedo no gatilho até acabar o terceiro cartucho.

Badou caminhou lentamente por entre os corpos, reconhecendo na fumaça que partia do cano da arma uma familiaridade semelhante à nicotina. Fumaça, afinal. E _fuck, _ele precisava mesmo de um cigarro.

"Heh – Exclamou com uma surpresa legitima. "Quem diria..." Badou mataria por um cigarro. Viu uma mancha de tripas vermelhas no que antes era um casaco brilhoso o deixou desapontado. Um filho da puta tiposo... morrer daquele jeito, estatelado na parede? Ah, ele esperava mais.

"Babaca... Também... não devia ter fodido com o Dom Marconni. Esses caras. pff..." O ruivo se agachou sobre o calcanhar, ele tinha uma automática em cada mão. "Onde eu acho uma porra de um cigarro...?"

Badou nunca admitiria sóbrio, mas quando _aquilo _se levantou e correu em sua direção, - mesmo naquela parte da cidade -, ele se mijou de medo.

* * *

**Cabelo Branco**

Tudo estava como tudo sempre esteve. Isso queria dizer a) Idiotas no bar. B)Assustadora proximidade com a mão da garçonete. C) Cheiro de cigarros.

Na semana anterior Haine concluiu que A e C estavam interligados. Se havia naquele bar um responsável pelo fedor de nicotina este era certo ruivo de tapa-olho.

Durante suas noites o albino apenas observava, bebia uísque como se fosse água e pagava em notas de $100. Um bar como outros bares. ("Espere em um lugar público. Beba algo, seja paciente." Ensinara Bispo, um par de anos antes. Hoje Haine provocava. "Deus não é contra o álcool?" "Deus também é contra o assassinato." "Hm...Não sabia." Apenas para ver um sorriso despontar nos lábios de Bispo).

Então o telefone tocava, um local e um horário e ele partia. Às vezes não tocava. Haine esperava até as 4h30, pagava a bebida e lançava um último olhar ao ruivo no balcão. (Nesse horário era comum encontrá-lo cantando jingles, por vezes desenhando imagens obscenas com açúcar). Um idiota que agia sóbrio como uma criança bêbada e às vezes não. Em raras ocasiões Haine o via entrar calado, largar o corpo no balcão e perder o olhar em sua fumaça.

O albino acendeu o seu cigarro sem saber por quê. Antes do pensamento amadurecer Haine viu-se ali: segurando o Zippo aceso ao lado do ruivo. 4 mafiosos descontentes esperavam na porta, mas Haine acendeu seu cigarro. Era seu último dia no bar da ruiva.

("Por que você comprou um isqueiro se não fuma?" Perguntou Bispo ao ouvi-lo testar a pedra nos degraus da sacristia. "Não sei." Deu os ombros. "Achei que seria um bom passatempo.")

Haine mal falou com Bispo naquela semana. Sem tempo para dormir, sem tempo para comer ou pensar. Dias tensos. Perdendo balas, curando feridas e infestando o apartamento com o fedor do sangue. Haine encarava como rotina.

A única real surpresa naquela missão foi ver saltar do capô um ruivo enlouquecido. Haine quase atirou. O dedo escorregou pelo gatilho, excitado pela violência, mas o sobretudo militar foi de um reconhecimento imediato.

"Amigos seus?"

Os lábios do albino se abriram para responder. As palavras se formularam, mas a surpresa o calava facilmente. Haine vivia naquela cidade já há 3 anos, mas não se acostumava às relações aleatórias que os becos criavam. Elas sempre o deixavam sem ter o que dizer.

Ainda mais difícil parecia crer que aquele ruivo estivesse acertando os tiros. Certo, o bastardo era treinado. O tapa-olho e a ID do exército... naquele tipo de bairro nunca era por estilo. Ainda assim, Haine o tomaria como incapaz de sobreviver por 5 minutos àquele tiroteio.

Mais que os pensamentos, um tiro de 12 atravessou o peito do albino com dúvidas mais imediatas. Lançado na parede imunda, sangue e carne deixaram sua marca enquanto seu corpo escorria. _"Não engula." _Repetia mentalmente."_Respire fundo. Feche os olhos e abra depois. Não engula o sangue. _"

Nos seus dias bons Haine nem gritava. Apenas lidava. Sensações e espasmos daquele estado comum entre a morte e a piada de Cerberos. Com um semi-fio de consciência, o ouvido ainda zumbindo(e ele bebendo sangue como se fosse água) Haine se surpreendeu de que fosse o ruivo a matar o último mafioso.

"Babaca... Também... não devia ter fodido com o Dom Marconni. Esses caras. pff..."

As palavras o acordaram com uma fúria rara. Haine sentia o cão dentro dele se agitar, ganhando força em meio às células. _"Hoje não" _ele pensava, mas seu corpo saltou com a agilidade de um cachorro enfurecido.

"Q-QUE PORRA?"

O ruivo estava sobre os calcanhares, agachado com o olhar perdido em um ponto no chão. Uma automática em cada mão. Então não mais. (O albino sentiu um incômodo pessoal ao vê-lo se arrastar pelo chão imundo, de olho arregalado, apontando um dedo trêmulo para ele).

"Amigos seus?" Perguntou Haine, limpando o filete grosso de sangue. Pouco paciente com os sons que titubeavam na boca do atirador. Agarrou a gola do sobretudo militar. "Você conhece esses caras?"

Haine puxou mais forte, distinguindo um "HEY, MAS QUE PORRA" dentre os xingamentos. Havia sangue nos dentes do albino e um olhar cansado que passava por psicótico.

"Conhece?" Insistiu, já sem paciência para ouvir a resposta. Ótimo. Ele tinha engolido. Tudo o que precisava para melhorar sua semana era passar a madrugada enjoado. "Foda-se. Vem comigo."

Haine puxou mais forte, mas assim que o ruivo pôs-se de pé ele o surpreendeu. Certa contenda era até esperada, mas foi por um diferente motivo que o idiota de tapa-olho agarrou sua camisa.

"PUTA QUE PARIU." exclamou com uma surpresa verdadeira, precisando tocar no que antes era um furo de tripas e órgãos.

Haine não soube como reagir ao ruivo abrindo seu casaco. Não era algo que ele geralmente permitiria, mas o albino frequentemente esquecia daquela sensação. O contato humano lhe surpreendia, e como sempre, a surpresa calava Haine. Ainda sem largar sua gola, o assassino analisou estático ao sorriso do atirador.

"Mas que porra... eu achei que você já era... esses babacas, HAH, que merda... que MERDA. Puta que pariu, mas que merda é essa..." Agora o outro ria, agarrado em seu casaco aberto. "Você é um filho da puta muito fodido, sabia? PORRA...!"

Haine não sabia se deveria responder. O ruivo ria enlouquecido e _obrigado _não parecia a melhor das respostas. "Hm..." Optou, esperando com as sobrancelhas comprimidas até o outro rapaz parar de rir. Isto aconteceu alguns momentos depois e o ruivo se afastou um passo, como a se desculpar pela proximidade.

"Hm... Badou." Disse, numa ação que seria a de esticar a mão, não estivessem perto demais para isso. O rapaz dobrou o cotovelo de maneira torta e encostou a ponta dos dedos no peito regenerado do albino. Incerto de como interpretar aquele gesto Haine afastou ligeiramente seu tronco e apertou hesitante os dedos suados do estranho.

"...Haine."

Tentou lidar com o formigamento na pele, com a idéia de estar ouvindo outra pessoa falar compulsivamente. Badou comentava dos assassinos que o atacaram, mas antes de escutá-lo o albino precisava se acostumar com a presença expansiva do ruivo.

(O que só aconteceria muitas horas depois).

"...eu preciso de cigarros, PUTA como eu preciso. Você fuma? Foda-se, quer saber. Nessa parte da cidade? Caralho, eu pensei que havia visto de tudo... Você não tem um cigarro ai, tem?"

...

_Continua..._


End file.
